Information processing devices with multiple window functions, such as portable appliances and personal computers, comprise one or a plurality of display screens. In the use of such information processing devices, a user sometimes manipulates setting a plurality of windows displayed on one or a plurality of screens in a favorable display layout.
However, user's preferences for a window layout vary depending on the situations. For this reason, there is a problem where a user needs to manipulate changing a window layout each time according to the situation of the moment, making the manipulation complex.
A technique, therefore, has been proposed for supporting manipulation of setting a layout for displaying windows for information processing devices with display screens.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-12324 discloses a portable appliance that, based on a running application displayed on a first display screen, determines contents to be displayed on a second display screen.